Romance Mathématique
by Niila
Summary: Allez savoir pourquoi une femme vous rend aussi fou... One-Shot HUDDY.


**Genre:** Romance – Huddy  
**Commentaires: **Nooon, ce n'est pas moiiii! C'est mes doigts qui ont écrit ça! Ne me tapez pas!

**- Pas de spoilers.**

**- Dans l'histoire, le Huddy Kiss n'a jamais existé.**

**- Cuddy n'est pas maman.**

**

* * *

**Lire avec: Cuddy's Serenade - .com/watch?v=enf2WJ2WqXU

* * *

Je ne saurais dire comment tout cela s'est passé. Allez savoir pourquoi une femme vous rend aussi fou. Pourquoi une femme provoque en vous d'agréables choses. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans explications. La tentation? Le désir? L'attirance? Beaucoup d'adjectifs sont entrés en compte dans cette relation si particulière que j'entretiens avec elle. Mais aucun ne vous donnera la réponse. Moi-même je ne la connais pas. Elle et moi, c'est particulier.

Je suis installé à mon piano et je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle rentre, dépose son sac et son manteau. Toujours bercé par les mélodies qui se font entendre sous mes doigts, je la remarque enfin. Elle s'avance vers moi, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Je fais l'effort de continuer à jouer, même si je n'aime pas quand on me regarde, je joue pour elle. Je veux qu'elle apprécie la musique. Elle s'arrête derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses doigts dans ma nuque me procure de légers frissons. Je fais glisser ma joue sur ses fins doigts. Les yeux fermés, je profite de sa douceur. Mes mains continuent de jouer cette musique si envoûtante. Après quelques instants, je me retourne un petit peu. Ma main gauche quitte le piano pour venir se poser sur sa hanche tandis que ma main droite continue de danser sur les touches noires et blanches. Elle s'accroche à mes yeux bleus et mon regard l'invite à venir prendre place à côté de moi. Assise, elle pose une main délicate sur ma jambe meurtrie. Jambe qui la remplit de culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais du proposer à Stacy la « 3e option » lorsque j'étais plongé dans un coma médicamenteux. Elle s'en veut. Je le sais. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a fait son boulot de médecin. Afin de la rassurer, je pose ma main sur la sienne et j'enlace mes doigts aux siens. Elle me sourit tristement, ma main gauche ne peut s'empêcher de se poser sur sa joue. De mon pouce, je retrace le contour de ses lèvres. Lèvres que je n'ai plus touchées depuis plus de 20 ans. Mais dont je n'ai jamais oublié la saveur, la délicatesse. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle prend plaisir. Je m'avance et capture ses lèvres. Délicatement. Enfin, je les rencontre à nouveau. C'est comme si je l'avais embrassée hier. Elle approfondit le baiser, nos langues se rencontrent et ne cessent de se caresser encore et encore. Toujours accrochée à mes lèvres elle se lève, je fais de même. Elle se met face à moi et je la soulève afin qu'elle s'asseye sur le piano. Des notes se font entendre. Mes lèvres sont au niveau de sa gorge, j'en profite pour lui déposer une nuée de baisers. Elle enroule ses jambes à mes hanches. Elle me veut et je la veux. Je la regarde, elle ferme toujours les yeux, passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et j'en profite pour déboutonner son chemisier. Ce dernier s'écroule à terre en même temps que mon tee-shirt qu'elle vient de m'enlever. Elle est magnifique. Mes mains parcourent son corps alors qu'elle décide de se coucher sur le piano, elle est entièrement à moi à présent. Ce qui suit, je ne pourrai le raconter. Ce fut un moment magique. Une destination de rêve, le 7e ciel. Le 7e ciel avec elle. Après avoir crié mon prénom, épuisée et la respiration haletante, elle se relève, toujours assise sur le piano et passe ses bras autour de mon cou comme si elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mon oreille est posée sur son cœur, je respire à travers elle. Dans le plus simple appareil tout les deux, je sens qu'elle commence à avoir froid. Avec ma veste posée non loin d'où nous nous trouvons, je l'attrape et la dépose sur ses épaules. Elle me remercie en m'embrassant. Je la fait descendre, prend sa main et enlacé l'un à l'autre sans se lâcher, on se dirige dans la chambre. Au chaud sous la couette, je ne veux pas que cet instant s'arrête, je veux la sentir encore près de moi. Collée à moi. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Nos yeux parlent à notre place. Couché sur un côté l'un en face de l'autre, je pose mon bras sur sa taille et enfui mon nez dans son cou. Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur ma joue avant que Morphée ne vienne la chercher. A mon tour je la rejoins.

Couché sur le dos, je me réveille en sursaut. J'ouvre grand les yeux. C'était un rêve. Tout cela était un rêve. Comment est-ce possible? Je me persuade que ce n'est pas possible, cette nuit j'ai vécu à travers elle. Sa peau, ses baisers… Je ne peut pas l'avoir rêver! Un bruit me fait sortir de mes pensées. Un bruit de femme qui râle en bougeant alors qu'elle est toujours dans son sommeil. De plus, je n'avais même pas senti sa main posée sur mon torse. Je souris, j'avais raison. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. On a fais l'amour hier soir. Et ce soir, ça sera pareil, et demain aussi, et après-demain… Je suis certain que les prochains jours elle sera toujours à mes côtés…

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :)_

_Laissez moi une petite review, merci ;)_


End file.
